The adventures of the Phantom High Club
by kikkie
Summary: The teens aren't thieves, they are a group of mischiefs kids in a club! Akechi is alive and in the club. Akira is a female. Makoto is VP. Haru is crazy. Morgana still talks to the kids. The rotten adults are there and Akira is in a three-way relationship with Ryuji and Akechi. What more can you ask for? Read and find out!


"AKIRA IS MINE, SO BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Makoto shouted nearly on the top of her lungs at Akechi when she saw the light brown haired male in the hallway. The young handsome man forcefully cracks a smile at the young girl's rage. All eyes were currently on the two students in the middle of the hallway. Many faces of sacred, curiosity and even joy were staring at the two. Preparing their phones for a hilarious, and possibly evidence using the footage.

"I beg your pardon?" Akechi asked with his commonly known sweet smile that could melt the hearts of man…and possibly moist panties.

"I saw you at her place with flowers! You will not use your boyish charms to get my Akira." Makoto shouted. "You may have looked, a job, possibly a great future ahead of you the way you are going…"

"I would make a great husband," Akechi said.

"But Akira is mine! I will fight you to the end for her." Makoto growled.

"I hardly doubt you would lift one finger against me." Akechi chuckled. "Besides, Why would Akira hang out with you, when she can have all of this?"

Akechi raises both his hands up, giving Makoto a clear view of his body. And sadly, she had to admit, he did have a nice figure for a young man. Not too muscle, but not too scronny or fat either. He was the right body size for any girl.

"You have a penis, congrats! Now stay away from Akira! Or else." Makoto growled at Akechi, but her words fell on deaf ear. Or morally, ignited that evil little dark flame in the back part of his possible dark soul. Because when she turned around to leave, Akechi opens his mouth to say:

"Don't know if I can, I am sort of addicted to those…big blushy lips of hers. They taste like banana's, you know, from the lipgloss you got her." Akechi chuckled.

Seconds later, hell broke loose. No, I am serious, hell literally broke loose when Makoto left-hand punches the glass holding an emergency ax. That hand didn't even retract until it was holding that ax. Akechi, who was just watching this horror in front of him instead of running for his life, slowly begins to reach for his phone.

Only to stop when Makoto turns around and chases Akechi. Making the young man come to his sense's and run for his life. He ran so fast that a shoe flew off his foot as he ran away the crazy girl. When he got to the staircase, he slips two steps down before gaining himself to run.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DREAM BOY FUCK! I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT AND HANG THEM IN MY SISTERS PALACE!"

Makoto screamed on the top of her lungs as she chased Akechi down the stairs. Ignoring the stares and voices behind her. She was inches away from Akechi, so close to finally ending him, only stop be stopped by a black-haired pigtail girl who tackled her to the ground.

"Makoto!?" The young girl said as she tries to hold the brown haired girl down to the ground with all her might. But fails too as her grip slips, allowing Makoto enough leverage to throw the ax at Akechi. Missing him by inches as it slams against the exit of the school.

"Dammit, I missed his balls!" Makoto growled. Akechi falls to the ground, taking deep breathes as Akira grabs Makoto by her left arm. She then grabs Akechi arm, then processed to drag the two into an empty room. Once inside, Akira flipped at the two!

"Are you two insane!?" The young girl shouted. "Its enough the school thinks were criminals, but this!? Your both youth members of the police station!"

"He started it!" Makoto growled.

"Well, at least I didn't try to throw an ax at you!" Akechi growled back.

"Your right, let me ram my foot up your ass as an apology!" Makoto shouted.

"There will be no ramming of feet in asses today! Not on my watch!" Akira shouted at Makoto.

"And speaking of anal entrances…" Akechi says as a smile grows on his face. He slowly looks over to Akira. "Hows that little pink flower I tore up last night?"

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Ann asked.

"You mean die first?" Ryuji asked. "Because last I checked, it was Makoto trying to kill Akechi. You know what that means?"

"We let Akechi die and say it was an accident?" Haru asked.

"No…that's the backup plan," Ryuji said.

"We have a backup plan?" Yusuke asked, making his friends jump up in shock and fear.

"What are you doing here!?" Haru shouted.

"No school today, so I decided to come and visit you guys."

"And they just let you walk in?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes, what is the problem?"

"Makoto is trying to kill Akechi," Haru explained, ignoring the loud banging sounds coming from the room.

"Again?" Yusuke asked.

"This happened before?" Ann asked.

"Yea, that's why we have a backup plan," Ryuji responds. "We also have a backup plan in case the school gets set on fire."

We do!?" Ann asked in shock.

"Can someone please just open the door!" Morgana shouted at the teenagers. Ann looks at the door for a second before turning around to look at Ryuji.

"Open the door." She tells him.

"AND GET MURDERED!?" Ryuji shouted in shock.

"It's all the same really," Morgana said.

"No, it's not! Especially if its Makoto who's the pissed off one." Ryuji growled.

"What is the worst she can do to you?" Ann asked.

"Cut off my balls then feed them to her Pitbull for putting her assassination on rich boy on halt."

"Why did she get a pitbull I wonder…" Yusuke asked.

"Why does she do anything!? I swear, that girl is a hurricane of death if you're not careful." Ryuji shouted. "Why the hell is she our vice president!? She literally could kill us all in our sleep!"

"Oh Ryuji, you're overreacting," Ann said before opening the clubroom door. Before her, was Ryuji's words punching her in the face. Makoto was literally holding a desk and swinging it at Akechi as he runs around the room laughing. Akira runs behind Makoto to try to stop her, ignoring the many stares of both her friends and classmates.

"Okay, looks like plan C is in motion! Who wants to die first!?" Ryuji asked.

"That's plan C?!" Morgana asked.

"Not originally…" Ryuji muttered before entering the room. He then proceeds to tackle Mokata to the ground. Seconds later, Haru joined the pile. Yusuke just closes the door, protecting his group of friends from the gawking eyes of the school's students.

"LET ME KILL HIM! WE DON'T NEED HIM!" Makoto shouted.

"She's not wrong you know," Ann says.

"We are not killing Akechi!" Akira shouted at her friends. "He may be a pompous asshole, but he did get us out of jail! He's part of the team!"

"He will go to the cops after he fucks you!"

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Ryuji asked.

"The dark depths of my soul…" Makoto growled

"So that's where she gets all of her anger? I just thought it was hormones." Yusuke muttered.

"Quick! Someone take her to the habitability center and shed some light on her!" Akechi shouted.

"Light!?" Haru asked with a huge smile on her face.

The group of teenagers turns pale at the sight of the light brown haired girl flickering a match. In her other hand, she held a bucket of the unknown.

"LET THERE BE LIGHT MOTHER-FUCKERS!" Haru screamed before dropping the match into the bucket of unknown.

"HARU NO!" EVERYONE in the room screamed.

Downstairs was a bald man in a dark grey suit wearing yellow designer shades. Behind him, was two large men in black suits and black shades. The bold man looked upset and annoyed being in the presence of the commoners, well in his opinion.

"Sir Masayoshi Shido!" A woman said in glee as she rushes over to the older male. "What brings you here?"

"My son, we have an appointment. Find him and bring him here." Shido growled at the woman. He didn't like the fact that his own blood came to a, somewhat of a low-income school. Let alone be happy with the thought of the group he hung out with. But having a well figured young man in the public eye helps Shido's career. So he puts up with his son, and also because his ex-wife would have his balls if he didn't.

"Uh, your son is sort of…busy." The lady informed him.

"Busy how?" The man growled. His answer came two seconds later when a loud BANG sound exploded in his ear. Followed by tiny bits of dirt falling on top of his shiny bald head.

Back upstairs, the group of kids was currently unconscious from the explosion. Apparently, Haru did not have a bomb, thank goodness, what she had thought was a glitter goo bomb. Which when lit on fire, would explain to a certain size. Which is cute for a tiny amount size, but Haru had a bucket! So, she just emerges the whole empty classroom in a glitter mess.

"Oh my god…" Akira moans as she stands up from her glitter goo trap that was in the corner of the room. The blast of the goo made her practically fly to one corner of the room. Which in her case was fine, because everyone else wasn't so lucky.

Ann was stuck to the roof, Ryuji was plastered to the ground, Yusuke was stuck on the chalkboard…Makoto was hanging from the side of the school building after breaking a window from the blast. Haru and Morgana were nowhere to be found, and Akechi got blown out the door. He was currently sticking to a wall by the staircase with spinning circles in his eyes.

"I can't feel my leg…" Akechi moans as she tries to move his body out the goo.

"What the hell was that?" Ann moaned. Makoto, who had just climbed back into the room with the help of the sticky glitter goo, throws her body on top of the goo sparkly covered floor before growling.

"Haru!" Makoto shouted. "Where are you!?"

"I don't see a body…" Yusuke muttered as he looks around the classroom.

"Oh my god, did she die from the glitter explosion?" Ryuji asked.

"Its how she probably wanted to go," Yusuke muttered. A second later, a body rises from the knee-high pool of goop by their knees. It was Haru, and even though she was covered in goop, she still looked adorable.

"I LIVE!" Haru screamed, waving her hands in the air and jumping up and down in joy. Making her goo-covered body splash amongst the mess she had created. Holding on to her feet was a petrified look cat that had its claws in her stockings.

"I saw the holy light of heaven flash before my eyes in a sparkly rainbow like a river," Morgana muttered.

"Yusuke, can you draw what he just described?" Ryuji asked.

"It would be my honor." Yusuke chuckled.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Shido shouted at the teenagers in the room, scanning the mess of glittery goo that was covering the whole classroom.

"I don't know to be honest," Akechi muttered in shame as he looks at his father. "But why are you here?"

"I came to pick up my son and take him to a banquet! But now I have to cancel because he's covered in my little pony shit!" Shido growled.

"Actually it's glitter." Akechi chuckled. This made his father growl loudly at the young man for a bit before calming his nerves down to say:

"I have a change of clothes in the car, gather what's left of your dignity and meet me downstairs," Shido orders his son before leaving the room. Once he turns the corner, Ryuji and Akira walk up to him with worried faces.

"You okay man? Your dad is sort of a dick." Ryuji asked.

"Naw, I will be fine! If anything happens to me, my mom will sue. Why do you think he's watching over me now?"

"Because he loves you?" Akira asked dumbly.

"Naw, because my mother will have his balls," Akechi replied with his signature smile.

"AKECHI!" Shido shouted from downstairs, making the young male with light brown hair sigh.

"That's my cue!" Akechi tells the two before walking over to Ryuji. Placing both of his hands on the young man's checks, he gently pulls the blonde male towards him and gives him a quick peck on his lips. He then looks over to Akira and does the same.

"Bye!" He shouted as he leaves the room. Ryuji sighs a bit as Makoto just stares in shock at what happened. Ann was confused, and a little aroused. Haru was smiling devilish, giving out winks to Yusuke as she did, making the blue haired male unconformable.

* * *

Kikkie: I got bored and wanted to write a comedy about these guys. Thank you for readying and please review!


End file.
